Hasch mich!
by hikitsu
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles...


Titel: Hasch mich 

Teil: 1/1

Autor: chaosangel

E-Mail: sandrachaosweb.de

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Rating: U

Warnung: lime, silly

Kommentar: Was soll man dazu noch sagen? Ist irgendwie anders geworden als geplant.  
Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles.  
Einfach lesen und vielleicht ein Kommi hinter lassen! liebguck

Pairing: Omi x Nagi

Hasch mich!

Alles war still im Hause Schwarz - Weiß. Es schien als wäre niemand da. Doch der Schein trog. Es befanden sich sehrwohl Personen im Haus. Zwei Gestalten huschten durch die Räume. Nutzten Schatten und dunkle Ecken um sich vor dem jeweils anderen zu verbergen. Sie waren Jäger und gleichzeitig auch Gejagte. Es war ein Spiel. Ein Spiel das scheinbar nie enden würde und sich doch immer und immer wieder wiederholte. Ein Spiel bei dem es keinen Sieger gab.

Währendessen in einem anderen Teil Tokio's:  
Ruhig lenkte Crawford den Van durch die nächtlichen Strassen. Neben sich auf dem Beifahrersitz döste Aya ein wenig vor sich hin. In zweiter Reihe unterhielten sich die beiden Playboy's über das nächste Wochenende. Ken, der hinten neben Farfarello saß, hatte es vorgezogen sich ins Reich der Träume zu begeben. So musste er wenigstens nicht mit ansehen wie der Ire seine Messer säuberte, indem er sie ableckte. Obwohl sie nun schon seit mehreren Monaten zusammen arbeiteten, konnte er sich daran einfach nicht gewöhnen.  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Aya leise. Crawford warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Rotschopf an seiner Seite und anschließend auf die Uhr. "Es ist gleich dreiviertel Elf. Wieso fragst du?" "Nur so." Der Amerikaner nickte. "Ich denke in circa einer halben Stunde sind wir zuhause" "Hey, unser Kätzchen hat ausgeschlafen", meldete sich Schuldig von hinten, bekam aber nur ein leises knurren als Antwort. Beleidigt lehnte sich der Deutsche wieder zurück in seinen Sitz. Kurz darauf zückte er allerdings sein Handy. "Dann werde ich halt die Chibi's etwas ärgern und ihnen sagen dass wir heute schon zurückkommen.." Breit grinsend wählte er die Nummer und wartete auf das Freizeichen.  
Es klingelte und klingelte und klingelte. Aber niemand nahm ab. Etwas irritiert sah Schuldig sein Handy an und hielt es sich wieder ans Ohr. Es klingelte immer noch am anderen Ende. Gerade als er auflegen wollte wurde abgenommen. "Hier Naoe" Nagi's Stimme klang gehetzt und war nur ein leises Flüstern. "Hey Chibi, was denn bei euch beiden los?" "Sorry Schu, aber ich kann grad nicht offen reden. Sonst findet er mich noch und ich bin dran." "Wie du bist..." Weiter kam Schuldig nicht. Nagi schrie plötzlich wie am Spieß und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Nur noch ein Tuten war zu hören.  
Der Schrei war im ganzen Auto zu hören gewesen und Crawford trat mit voller Wucht auf die Bremse. Wenn Nagi's Schrei nicht schon Ken geweckt hätte, spätestens jetzt wäre er wach geworden. Vorsichtig rieb er seine schmerzende Nase, die gerade bekanntschaft mit Schuldig's Sitz gemacht hatte. "Was zum Kuckuck war das denn?" Alles blickte Schuldig an, als wüsste er eine Antwort. Dieser blickte abwechselnd sein Handy, Aya und Crawford an. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Nagi meinte er könne nicht offen reden da 'ER' ihn sonst finden würde und er dann dran sei." Aya drehte sich wieder auf seinen Sitz um ebenso wie Bradley. Mit quietschenden Reifen wurde der Wagen gestartet und raste los.  
Keine zwanzig Minuten später standen die sechs jungen Männer vor dem teilweise beleuchteten Haus. Jeder entsicherte seine Waffe. Aya, Yohji und Farf schlichen im Schatten des Hauses zum Hintereingang. Ken, Schuldig und Crawford begaben sich zum Vordereingang. Lautlos schloss Crawford die Tür auf und einer nach dem anderen schlüpfte vorsichtig hindurch. Kaum das die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zu war, teilte Schuldig seinem Leader gedanklich mit, dass die anderen drei es ebenfalls problemlos ins Haus geschafft hatten. Schnell aber gründlich wurden alle Zimmer der unteren Etage inspiziert. Jedoch erfolglos. Es gab nicht die geringsten Anzeichen die auf einen Kampf hinwiesen. Nur ein Kissen welches eigentlich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch gehörte lag seltsamer weise auf dem Flur. Außerdem brannte im Wohnzimmer Licht. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei halbvolle Gläser und einige Knabbereien. Alles deutete auf einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend hin. Doch Fehlanzeige. Sowohl Fernseher als auch Couch waren völlig kühl, waren also schon geraume Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden.  
Ein Poltern ließ die Jungs aufhorchen. Dann war es wieder still. Das Geräusch war von oben gekommen. Die Jungs sahen sich einen Augenblick an und gingen dann vorsichtig in Richtung Treppe. Mit Handzeichen gab Aya den anderen zu verstehen das er, Schuldig und Ken zuerst nach oben gehen würden und die anderen kurz darauf folgen sollten. Mit einem Nicken gaben alle ihr Einverständnis. Doch noch ehe einer auch nur einen Fuß auf die Treppe setzen konnte, war von oben plötzlich hektisches Fußgetrampel zu hören. Nur Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Ein lachender Chibi flitzte, nur in einer Boxershorts, über den Flur und die Treppe hinunter. Dicht gefolgt von einem, ebenfalls nur in einer Boxer, wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfender Chibi. "Bleib stehen Nag! Ich krieg dich ja doch." "Haha, vergiss es." "Na warte! Das zahl ich dir heim. Du sollst stehen bleiben verdammt!" Nagi hatte inzwischen das Ende der Treppe erreicht und versteckte sich erstmal hinter einem völlig verblüfften und mit der Situation überforderten Schuldig. "Schu hilf mir", lachte der dunkelhaarige Chibi. Doch da war auch schon Omi unten. "Hey, verstecken ist unfair"  
Die Jagd ging noch zweimal um Aya, dreimal um Farf und mit einem ganz großen Bogen um Crawford bevor die zwei das Wohnzimmer ansteuerten. Dabei bekam Nagi eine gehörige Portion Vorsprung, da Omi einer Kollision mit Yohji ausweichen musste. Nagi nutzte das aus und drehte sich beim laufen für einen Augenblick um. "Hasch mich", flüsterte er mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne das Kissen gemacht, welches noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Nagi kam ins straucheln und fiel der Länge nach auf den Rücken. Eine Chance die sich Omi nicht entgehen ließ. Er überbrückte die letzten Meter mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten. Ließ sich schnell auf Nagi's Schenkel nieder. "Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt", grinste er hinterhältig und bewegte seine Finger in der Luft. Der Chibi mit dem dunklen Haar ahnte schon was jetzt kommen würde und quiekte. "Nein, nicht. Gnade, bitte! Ich tu es auch nie wieder! Erbarmen!" "Nix da, das ist jetzt meine Rache für den Knutschfleck." Damit ließ er seine Finger auf die warme Haut sinken. Ließ sie zu den Seiten fahren und tastete langsam jede einzelne Rippe ab. Jagte so, leichte Schauer durch den Körper unter sich. Omi stoppte direkt unter den untersten Rippen. Er hatte die Stelle gefunden die er gesucht hatte. Noch eine Spur breiter grinsend drückte er alle Finger gleichzeitig in die Haut, nur um kurz darauf wieder locker zu lassen. Nagi biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.. Doch lange hielt er des nicht aus. Immer wieder drückte Omi seine Finger in das weiche Fleisch an Nagi's Seiten, baute einen gleichmäßigen, sich rasch steigernden Rhythmus auf. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war das Zimmer von dem hellen, klaren Lachen Nagi's erfüllt. Nagi hatte kaum Gelegenheit um Luft zu holen. Er wand sich fast schon verzweifelt unter Omi und bettelte um Gnade. Immer wieder von seinem eigenen lauten und befreienden Lachen unterbrochen. Doch so schnell gab sich Omi damit nicht zufrieden. Seine Finger huschten über den gesamten Oberkörper. Suchten jede noch so kleine empfindliche Stelle und entlockten so seinem Ex-Feind Unmengen von neuen süßen Tönen. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen von diesem berauschenden Lachen.  
Erst nach einer Ewigkeit wie es Nagi schien, zeigte Omi erbarmen und hörte auf ihn abzukitzeln. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, die Wangen leuchteten in einem dunklen Rot und die Augen funkelten. Ein Anblick den Omi einen Moment genoss und tief in sich aufnahm, ehe er sich langsam vorbeugte um Nagi einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken." Ich würde sagen, die Runde habe ich gewonnen", wisperte er gegen die Lippen von Nagi. Streifte sie dabei flüchtig. "Ich hoffe du siehst das genauso?" Nagi sparte sich eine Antwort. Legte stattdessen seine Arme um Omi's Hals um ihn sanft zu küssen. Nur zu gerne stieg der Blondschopf darauf ein. Wie von selbst öffneten sich die Lippen unter seinen. Er brauchte noch nicht einmal um einlass bitten, er wurde ihm auch so gewährt. Kaum das seine Zunge in das fremde Reich eingedrungen war, wurde sie auch schon freudig begrüßt. Einem Tanz gleich, umschmeichelten sie sich. Peitschten sich gegenseitig immer höher. Schnell gingen auch Finger auf Wanderschaft. Verstärkten die Gefühle noch um ein Vielfaches.  
Ein Räuspern ließ die beiden erstarren.  
Stimmt ja, da war ja noch was gewesen. Oder besser jemand.  
Omi setzte sich auf und wand sich zur Treppe um. Auch Nagi richtete sich nun auf. Aber nur um seine Arme um Omi's Hüfte zu legen wie es schien. Verlegen grinste der Jüngste das restliche Team an. "Hi." Jetzt war es eh egal, was aber nicht hieß das er trotzdem ziemlich errötete unter den verdutzten und ungläubigen Blicken von Crawford, Ken und Aya, beziehungsweise dem breiten, wissenden grinsen von Yohji und Schuldig.. Farf freute sich nur, da das vermutlich Gott verletzen würde. Mit leuchtend roten Ohren sah Omi zu seinen Kollegen. "Ähm, was macht ihr denn schon hier? Ich dachte ihr wolltet erst morgen Mittag zurück sein.?" "Unser Ziel war so intelligent sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen", antwortete Schuldig. Crawford räusperte sich. Es schien er hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden. "Verratet ihr mir was IHR hier macht?" Die Chibis sahen sich kurz an. "Ähm, Fange spielen?", fragten sie synchron. Beide leuchteten noch immer wie ein Feuermelder.

Im Endeffekt stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden wirklich nur 'Hasch-mich' gespielt hatten, auch wenn das Ganze etwas ausgeufert war. Und Nagi nur deswegen so geschrieen hatte, weil ihn Omi plötzlich von hinten umarmt und dadurch tierisch erschreckt hatte, da er aus einer Richtung aufgetaucht war aus der er ihn am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Auf die Frage, warum sie den 'Hasch-  
mich' gespielt hätten, meinten sie zu Tainingszwecken. Aber so wirklich glaubte ihnen das keiner. Der nicht zu übersehende Knutschfleck an Omi's Hals trug einiges dazu bei und sprach für sich.

ENDE


End file.
